


Frustration

by coockie8



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Canon-Typical Violence, Discipline, Dubious Consent, Electrocution, M/M, Masochism, Mood Swings, Murder, Overstimulation, Power Bottom, Vibrators, Weird Biology, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Vox is the only person willing to put up with Valentino's mood swings, but no self-respecting demon does anything for free.
Relationships: Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 283





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> I ship this so fucking hard.
> 
> Valentino strikes me as the type who would bottom, but not quietly, not very often, and only with certain people. Like, he's a power bottom when he does,

The days always seemed to drag when nothing was happening, and boredom plus Angel Dust running off to some hotel to get 'clean' had put Valentino in a spectacularly terrible mood. Without Angel Dust there to take the abuse, all his other employees avoiding him like the plague, and Velvet refusing to put up with that kind of shit, it was up to Vox to try and keep Valentino in check.

They were lounging in Valentino's penthouse now. Vox watched in silence as Valentino paced the floor in frustration, bitching on and on about all kinds of stuff Vox couldn't give two fucks about. Fuck… He was horny. Vox looked over at the exit mournfully, there were sluts willing to fuck him, for the right price, just two floors down.

"Have you heard a single fuckin' word I've said!?" Valentino barked.

Vox flinched and looked back over to him

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure. I've heard some words," He drawled flippantly "If you're so damn pissed about Angel takin' off on you, why don't you just march on down to that silly hotel and drag him back here? Ain't like you're above causin' a scene."

Valentino just scowled at him and flopped down on the couch in a huff

"What would you fuckin' know?" He grumbled.

Vox just rolled his eyes, long since used to Valentino's little tantrums. He let his gaze linger on Valentino's impossibly long legs before cringing and forcing himself to look elsewhere, his coat was open, leaving those thin, fishnet-clad thighs on display, and it was turning Vox on like crazy. He needed some ass, and quickly before he did something stupid. He patted Valentino's thigh in a sad attempt at comforting him and just rested his hand there. Valentino didn't seem to really care that much.

Vox kept his head turned and smirked as he started to gently caress Valentino's thigh. His boots came up to just above his knee, so Vox still had a decent area to work with. He slid his hand up until he met leather shorts and dipped his pinky under the material.

"Can I fuckin' help you?" Valentino snarled.

Vox winced and grinned

"Maybe," He purred, turning to look at the other Overlord "Depends."

Valentino jerked his thigh out from under Vox's touch and crossed his legs

"Keep your fucking hands to yourself," He snapped.

Vox scoffed and slumped, crossing his arms

"Uhg… Fine. I'm fuckin' horny," He grumbled.

Valentino smacked him upside the back of his screen and snarled

"Well don't come on to  _ me _ ! I ain't some fuckin' whore!" He scolded. 

Vox's screen cut out for a second before flickering back to life

"Hey! Watch the merchandise!" He snapped "Damn… Wasn't treatin' you like a 'whore'."

Valentino just glared at him for a moment before slowly relaxing

"That so? So you weren't just trying to fuck me?" He drawled.

Vox cocked an eyebrow

"No. I was. Am. Still am. But just 'cause I wanna fuck you, doesn't mean I'm treatin' you like a whore. I just wanna fuck you," He purred, turning and running his hand up Valentino's thigh again "C'mon. No one's gonna know."

Valentino darted his eyes down to Vox's hand and bared his teeth

"You've got a lot of fuckin' balls, Voxxy."

Vox grinned and sent little static shocks through his hand. Valentino tensed under the static and gasped softly before uncrossing his legs and spreading them a bit. Vox took that as a go ahead and shifted closer, sliding his hand down to stroke Valentino's inner thigh, continuing to tease him with those light little zaps.

Valentino was panting now, leaning his head against a hand as he watched Vox's ministrations, face lightly flushed. Vox ran his hand further up to cup Valentino's cock through his shorts and snickered when the act caused him to moan

"See, Val. We can have fun," He purred.

Valentino spread his legs further and humped up against Vox's hand

"Hurry the fuck up," He demanded "Quit fuckin' teasing me."

Vox shuddered at the demanding tone

"Ya gotta take your clothes off first," He teased.

Valentino grabbed one of Vox's antennae and yanked, causing him to yelp when the action made his screen go fuzzy

"Don't fuckin' test me, Vox. I'm in a bad mood," He snarled, releasing the antenna.

Vox immediately pulled away, reaching up to smooth it out

"Fuck's sake, Val. I'm only teasin' you," He grumbled "Still need you to strip."

Valentino stood and slid his coat off his shoulders. Vox sat up straight, eagerly watching as Valentino shed his clothes. His wings fluttered out slightly as soon as his coat was off. Vox kinda wanted to touch them, but he had a very strong feeling that wouldn't fly. If Valentino kept them hidden away under his coat, there was probably a reason.

He dropped his gaze to the delicate curve of Valentino's ass, still clad in those infuriating shorts

"C'mon, Val. Hurry up," He urged, shedding his blazer.

Valentino carefully removed his hat

"Patience, Voxxy," He purred.

Vox tugged his bowtie loose before shedding his waistcoat 

"Ain't got none. Why do you think I'm in Hell," He drawled.

Valentino chuckled and shook his head as he slowly took his shirt off. He straddled Vox's lap as he tossed the shirt aside and got to unbuttoning Vox's

"I'd imagine there are many reasons you're in Hell," He teased.

Vox immediately gripped Valentino's hips and grinned

"Forget about me, I wanna see all of that sexy body of yours already," He huffed as he slid his hands back to squeeze Valentino's ass.

Valentino pushed Vox's shirt off his shoulders before leaning down to nip at his throat

"You keep complaining and I'll have to tie you up," He warned " _ I'm  _ in control here."

Vox leaned back and let Valentino have his way

"Fine, but I ain't a bottom," He informed.

Valentino eased a glove off with his teeth

"Fine by me," He purred "I've been craving a nice,  _ thick  _ cock in my ass lately anyway."

Vox's eyes widened and the background colour of his screen turned pink as he blushed

"Damn… Hope I live up to expectations," He chuckled sheepishly. 

Valentino ran a hand down Vox's metallic chest, feeling along the little gill-like slots along his ribs

"What're these for?" He wondered curiously. 

Vox's breath hitched when Valentino dipped his fingertips into the openings

"B-Breathing? So I don't overheat," He panted.

Valentino snorted a laugh

"You have fucking  _ gills _ ?" He teased.

Vox scoffed and dug his claws into Valentino's hips

"Bitch," He spat.

Valentino smirked and cocked an eyebrow as he dropped a hand to rub the tent in Vox's slacks

"Careful, honey. Don't want me backin' out now, do ya?" He purred.

Vox let out a glitchy breath

"N-No, sir," He groaned, grinding up against Valentino's hand.

Valentino leaned down to nibble along Vox's neck

"Good boy," He hummed condescendingly. 

Vox tilted his head out of the way as he trailed his hands along the waistband of Valentino's shorts before popping the buttons open. Valentino leaned back to let Vox work, groaning when Vox's hand brushed his cock

"Fuck… Gimme a sec," He panted.

He slid back off Vox's lap to take his shorts off. Vox snickered when he saw the fishnet was actually groin-high stockings and not tights like he'd initially thought. Good, that meant Valentino could keep them, and his thigh-high stiletto boots, right where they were. He quickly yanked Valentino back into his lap when he bent down to take his boots off

"No, no, no," He purred "Leave 'em on."

Valentino cocked an eyebrow before shrugging indifferently 

"Okay. Whatever," He drawled "I want you naked too. Being the only one bare rubs me the wrong way."

Vox tapped between Valentino's legs to get him to rise up on his knees a bit before he quickly shimmied his slacks off

"There. Ya happy?" He snickered.

Valentino wrapped a hand around his cock and squeezed the head

"Very," He purred, slinking down between Vox's legs to take his cock into his mouth, right to the root.

Vox scrambled slightly and dug his claws into the couch as a glitchy, startled moan escaped him

"F-Fuck, Val! Warn a guy before you deep throat him!" He scolded.

Valentino just hooded his eyes at him as he eagerly bobbed his head, antennae flicking here and there. Vox watched them twitch

"You smellin' somethin'? What's wrong with you?" He asked, a small bit of genuine concern clawing its way into his tone.

Valentino slowly pulled off Vox's cock and snarled

"For fuck's sake," He snarled, getting to his feet and stomping over to one of the entrances to the penthouse, not bothering to cover up.

He yanked the door open

"What!?" He snapped.

Vox snickered and relaxed back into the couch as some lowly demon sputtered and babbled his business, clearly terrified of Valentino's wrath.  _ Everyone  _ in Hell knew better than to interrupt Valentino when he was getting laid. Vox flinched when a gun fired, more from the loudness of the sound than anything, followed by a body hitting the floor.

"Someone come clean this dumbass off my floor!" Valentino screamed down the hall before slamming the door shut and returning to Vox.

He slinked right between his legs again and smirked, all charm and seduction 

"Now, where were we?" He purred, eagerly taking Vox's cock back into his mouth, which hadn't even considered softening despite the nearby murder.

He tilted his head back, groaning as he draped his arms across the back of the couch

"That's it," He moaned "Fuck… Your mouth is so warm."

Teeth clamped down on his shaft and he yelped, immediately yanking himself away and scrambling back

"What the fuck, Val!?" He snapped.

Valentino slid up on the couch and pinned Vox to the arm

"Don't. Treat. Me. Like. A. Whore," He enunciated dangerously. 

Vox cursed softly and looked down to check if he was bleeding. He wasn't, which was good.

"And we can't use our words?" He grumbled.

Valentino grinned 

"My mouth was a bit  _ preoccupied _ ," He purred, planting a kiss on Vox's screen, right over his mouth.

Vox relaxed a bit and let a little smile slip, most people found Valentino's mood swings to be a major hassle, but Vox had long since grown used to them.

"Coulda pulled off, but… Whatever. I'll be more respectful. Can we continue now?" He urged.

Valentino straddled Vox's lap and nodded

"Yeah. Finger me," He urged.

Vox eagerly grabbed Valentino's ass, slipping a finger between his cheeks to tease his hole

"You've bottomed before, right?" He had to ask.

Valentino cocked an eyebrow and smirked

"Yeah," He chuckled "Obviously."

Vox nodded as he slowly pressed a finger inside

"You got any lube lying around?" He asked while glancing around the room.

Valentino shoved a hand between the cushions on the couch and pulled out a half empty bottle of lube 

"Here," He hummed while handing it off.

Vox tugged his finger free and grabbed the bottle. He slicked his fingers up before eagerly pressing one back inside.

"Much better," He sighed, slowly pumping the finger in and out.

Valentino littered Vox's throat with nips and kisses as he pressed back against Vox's hand

"More," He breathed "I won't break."

Vox grinned and pressed a second finger inside, scissoring them before picking up the pace of his pumping. Valentino shuddered and arched his back a bit

"Mmm," He whined "Better."

Vox wrapped his free arm around Valentino and yanked him impossibly close, looking down over his back to see what he was doing

"This position ain't great. You should lie down, or kneel. Give me better access," He suggested.

Valentino shook his head

"No. This is fine," He purred "Just keep going."

Vox scoffed slightly, he was starting to get a cramp in his wrist, but now wasn't the time to argue. He shifted slightly to give himself more reach

"You're lucky you're so fuckin' skinny," He grumbled, pressing a third finger inside.

Valentino dug his claws into Vox's back and sunk his teeth into his shoulder

"F-Fuck," He moaned, rocking against Vox's hand "Enough. I want your cock now."

Vox tugged his fingers free and slicked up his length

"You gonna ride me or-?"

Valentino lined Vox up and sank down onto him until he was fully seated in his lap

"Just fucking hold still," He growled.

Vox gripped Valentino's hips and shrugged. Fine, if he wanted to do all the work, Vox wasn't gonna complain.

"Damn… Y-Your dick is… Shocking me," Valentino stammered, legs trembling.

Vox smirked

"Yeah. It does that. Why did ya think so few of your whores like sleepin' with me?" He teased.

Valentino looked down at Vox with an expression that was absolutely feral as he started eagerly bouncing his hips

"Fuck! Can you make it stronger?" He purred.

Vox squinted an eye at Valentino before taking it up a notch. Valentino tilted his head back and moaned

"Yes! Like that!" He exclaimed "Fuck!"

Vox tightened his grip on Valentino's hips, pushing him down hard each time he lifted himself up

"You like that?" He chuckled "You're fuckin' weird."

Valentino dug his claws into the back of Vox's screen

"Shut up," He snarled.

Vox scoffed and tightly wrapped an arm around Valentino's waist before lifting him up and pinning him on his back to the couch

"Alright, I've had just about enough of that," He scolded, wires slinking out of slots on his back to wrap around all four of Valentino's wrists and pin him.

Valentino, of course, started struggling against the hold

"Get the hell off me, Vox!" He shrieked.

Vox gripped his hips and started pounding into him

"Oh just shut up and enjoy, for fuck's sake," He drawled breathlessly, slots on his ribs opening up to air out his overheated insides.

Valentino threw his head back and moaned

"Ah! No!" He snapped "Let me up!"

Not likely. Especially not after this little stunt. Vox knew Valentino would likely rip him to shreds after this, so he intended to fuck him til he passed out then cut his losses and take off for a few days. Or years. However long it took Valentino to stop being pissed.

He just hoped he'd actually be able to get Valentino to pass out, the guy was notorious for having killer stamina.

His antennae flicked around wildly as he continued to fight against Vox's hold, but it was clearly half-hearted. Valentino was tall and  _ strong _ . If he  _ really  _ wanted Vox to stop, he could use those wings of his as a type of springboard to get the leverage he needed. So the fact that he was still pinned implied he actually liked Vox taking a bit of control, but his pride would never allow him to admit to that out loud.

"Fuck, you're tight," Vox purred as he picked up the pace, angling to grind right over Valentino's prostate, sending shocks right through that sensitive spot.

Valentino went rigid and he whimpered. Actually  _ whimpered _ . Vox's eyes widened and he grinned like a madman, he'd never heard a sound like  _ that _ leave Valentino. Oh, the sick, sadistic part of him wanted to broadcast this to the masses, but Vox wasn't stupid. Not only did he not want to dig himself a grave so deep he'd never see the sun again; Valentino was all about his reputation and if Vox ruined it he'd never be forgiven, but he did actually care about the egotistical little prick. Even if he'd never admit to it.

"O-Oh, Vox," Valentino cooed "R-Right there, fuck!"

Vox snickered and loosened his wires a bit before completely retracting them. He wrapped one around Valentino's cock, dipping a second into the tip a bit, giving him pleasant, gentle shocks. The other two slinked up to coil around his antennae and tug gently. He didn't know how sensitive they were, so he'd be gentle until Valentino demanded otherwise. They twitched in the hold, but otherwise Valentino didn't object. Vox had been a tad worried Valentino would freak out since he had a bit of weirdness about his wings being touched, but apparently that didn't apply to his antennae, so whatever.

Vox gripped his hips and sped up his thrusts, keeping an eye on Valentino's reactions, secretly recording their endeavors for his own future consumption. He looked so blissed out, covering his mouth to keep quiet as he eagerly ground down to meet Vox's thrusts, so enthralled with all the different kinds of pleasure that he either didn't notice or didn't care that he was no longer pinned.

Vox wanted so badly to show Valentino how cute he looked right now, but he had a feeling Valentino wouldn't be too thrilled. He was tightly holding onto any part of Vox he could reach with his three free hands and was trembling like crazy, eyes rolled back in ecstasy. Vox let a pervy little snicker slip and he pressed in to grind against Valentino's prostate, giving him a good, strong shock which pulled a rather undignified squeak from him.

"Look at you," He purred "So perfect for me."

Valentino narrowed his eyes and lowered his hand

"Shut. Up!" He growled dangerously before tossing his head back and sobbing when Vox shoved a wire deeper into his cock and zapped him.

Vox winced as Valentino dug his heels into his back

"Christ… You're so fuckin' demanding," He scoffed "Someone's oughta make a bitch out of you. Really fuckin' show you your damn place."

Valentino snarled and dug his claws into Vox's arms

"What did I say about treating me like a whore!?" He snapped "I'll rip that stupid fucking flatscreen right off your shoulders!"

Vox snorted a laugh

"Oh, you'll fuckin' try, Mothra!"

Valentino dug his claws into the back of Vox's neck

"Don't call me that," He warned.

Vox shrugged and resumed his pace, pounding Valentino into the couch

"Whatever you say, babe."

Valentino grinned and removed Vox's hat before tossing it aside, teasing his fingers along the edge of Vox's screen

"Harder. Fuck me up," He urged, clenching around Vox's cock.

Vox winced slightly and shuddered before eagerly obeying. His wires tightened around Valentino's antennae and yanked his head back as he turned up the power of his shocks. He hooked Valentino's legs over his shoulders and roughly pounded into him.

"Ah! F-Fuck! Mmm, V-Vox~!" Valentino babbled, eyes rolling back, clawing at Vox's arms.

Vox couldn't help himself anymore and his screen flickered to Valentino's face, so he could see how fucked out he looked

"Look at yourself," He purred "You should let other people take control more often."

Valentino weakly narrowed his eyes and scolded Vox incoherently while touching a trembling hand to his screen. It was clear he was close, if his sudden inability to form sentences was any indication. Vox nuzzled Valentino's hand as best he could, face flickering back to normal, pupils having turned into little hearts as he stared longingly down at the demon below him. Valentino was moaning and twitching from the need to cum, one of his free hands tugging a bit on the wire buried in his cock. Ah. Right. He  _ couldn't  _ cum at the moment

"C-C'mon Voxxy… D-Don't be cruel," Valentino just  _ barely  _ managed to stammer out.

Vox squinted an eye as he thought about it, before deciding he'd pushed Valentino's limits enough for one night. He was probably already in hot water, no need to turn up the heat. The wire retracted, flicking Valentino's piercing as it went. Valentino made a soft, content clicking sound and reached down to jerk off. An overwhelming amount of possessiveness welled up inside Vox and he quickly batted Valentino's hands away

"Quit that," He grumbled " _ I'll  _ make you cum."

Valentino cocked an eyebrow and chuckled softly

"Th-Then do so," He teased breathlessly. 

Vox grinned

"Now is really not the time to get cheeky, Val, I could always put that wire back," He warned.

Valentino huffed and narrowed his eyes but didn't retort. Finally. Vox had  _ finally  _ shut him up. The wire still loosely wrapped around Valentino's cock started to vibrate. Vox snickered softly when Valentino yelped softly at the sudden feeling before crumpling and sobbing when Vox swapped the strong electrical current flowing through his dick for a weaker current accompanied by strong vibrations. He kept his eyes locked with Valentino's as he rutted into him, grinding across his crazy overstimulated prostate, loving the way it made him tremble and twitch.

Valentino dug his claws deep into Vox's shoulders and arched as he came with a desperate little moan. Vox closed one eye and cursed when Valentino clamped down on him. His wires wrapped around Valentino's wrists again and pinned him so Vox could continue thrusting without getting clawed to rat shit.

It was fine for the first few thrusts as Valentino rode out his orgasm, but he quickly started to squirm and struggle as the overstimulation became too much. He dug his heels into Vox's back

"Stop! Fuck! Th-There is such a thing as t-too much!" He sobbed, yanking against the wires, twisting his hips in an attempt to escape "Let go! Stop!"

Vox hated to admit it, but Valentino's squirming felt  _ incredible  _ around his dick. Valentino's wings were fluttering now. Vox kept a keen eye on them as he continued to thrust, Valentino was at his limit and was starting to get pissed. He tightened his grip on his hips and roughly ground against his prostate as he came with a low groan. Valentino arched and cried out, flaccid cock twitching as a forced orgasm ripped through him. Vox shallowly thrusted into him a few more times before finally pulling out and flopping down on the other end of the couch, wires retracting back into their slots.

Little puffs of steam hissed out of the slots on his ribs as he panted

"You good?" He figured he should ask.

Valentino just lied there, legs trembling like crazy as Vox's staticy cum leaked out of his well-used hole, an arm draped over his eyes, gasping for breath. He didn't respond. Vox squinted an eye and nudged Valentino with his foot

"Oi, Val. You good?" He repeated, now getting a tad concerned.

Valentino stretched his legs out and rested his feet in Vox's lap

"Mhmm," He breathed.

Vox slumped slightly in relief before standing to collect his clothes

"Right well… I'm gonna go. See ya later?" He chuckled sheepishly, like he wasn't trying to bail before Valentino regained feeling in his legs enough to kick his ass.

Valentino lowered his arm to look over at Vox

"Not a cuddler?" He teased softly.

To anyone else, it would've come across as condescending, but Vox knew Valentino and he could hear the genuineness in his tone. He wanted to cuddle, but he wouldn't ask. Vox, admittedly, was indeed a cuddler, but did he want to risk Valentino's inevitable wrath in the morning just to get some good snuggling? 

Yes. Yes he did.

"Didn't think ya'd be in the mood," Vox stated.

Valentino glanced towards his bedroom and groaned softly at the thought of moving

"Carry me to bed." It was not a request. 

Vox tossed his clothes aside and shrugged, scooping Valentino's long, gangly body up in his arms and heading to the bedroom. He gently rested him on the bed before getting in beside him

"I don't sleep on my side very well, so I hope you weren't hoping for spooning," He informed flatly.

Valentino snuggled up to his chest and buried his face in the crook of his neck, not gracing him with a verbal response. Vox wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close, just watching him sleep for a moment before slinking a wire out into the living room to retrieve his phone. He took a quick selfie of them snuggled together and sent it to Velvet. He knew she'd get a kick out of it, and she'd never let Valentino live it down. It would so be worth the ass-kicking in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Valentino has way more stamina when he tops lol also he's gonna beat the crap out of Vox in the morning, for sure.
> 
> Here's the selfie, for yours and Velvet's viewing pleasure:
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/tYGSKJR)  
> 


End file.
